Pandora's Seed
My most descriptive, time-consuming and amazing story yet. I realised my Blue Moon story's detail really sucked. The descriptions were too short along with the chapters and the one-dimensional characters. Forgive my terrible detail (I have ADD). But now I am going to try and write mammoth chapters for this story. I give you Pandora's Seed. I Macabre First the one who sees no grace, Adorning their chambers with a fleshless face, The grim, the dark, the shadows they see, Cause the good in their hearts to flee Respecting a deed, a deed so cruel, They will be first to be made a fool, Fortune favours the one who has enough brains to be stupid. Everlasting colour was afoot that week. Blues, reds, purples, greens exploded from squat shrubs firmly placed at the foot of the old oak tree. Flowers bloomed and blossomed across the jungle-washed grass that seemed to strech out towards hte horizon where the yellow disc of the sun spiralled downards illuminating the pale blue sky with a pink tint. The clouds had aready played there game of hide and seek and were beginning to disappear. It was these days that Trivia wished would never end. The supreme beauty wold strech into the cosmos from that little point. She was a small girl, Trivia. About six or seven. Her little cottage was over the hill where she sat. She could stay out for a few more minutes, ma wouldn't mind. Besides, the hill was where she would get the best view of this epic scenery. She picked a daisy off of the ground and began mindlessely pulling off petals. The few clouds that were left formed distinctive shapes that Trivia couldn't help but try and figure out what they where. She curled her long, straight brown hair and gazed up at the heavens with her intelligent green eyes. Everyone told her how much her eyes sparkled, like emeralds. Little did they know what those eyes had seen before. The details were fuzzy of course. She was only about four. What she did remember however was the blood that had stained the floor. "That one looks rather like a-" She faltered midsentence. Something wet had fell on her face. Rain was drizzling down, obscuring her view. The sun was receding back into it's den where it would slumber and awaken slightly before Trivia. The grass that she lay on was soaking fast so Trivia decided it was time for her to leave. She gathered her pebbles (which she used to collect with her father down by the river) and sprinted towards her little collage. The hill wasn't that steep but the grass was damp and slippery. Trivia lost her footing and slid down the other side of the hill. The rain was coming in fast and already her clothes were drenched. She'd have to climb twice as fast to get home in time. But before she went anywhere she noticed an unnatural chill. The flowers looked very different indeed, almost...violent. And the sun had fully gone down thrusting her into a world of inky blackness and drizzling rain. The stars weren't visible, neither was the moon. She was in complete and utter darkness. Trivia shivered and blindly trudged up the hillside, trampling a few daisies on the way. She sneezed as she reached the top. She was absolutely freezing and drenched. How long had she been outside? For no particular reason she turned her attention to the large oak, something looked out of place there. Upon the swing (on which she used to play on with her father) sat a beautiful girl in a white gown. She looked about fourteen and was facing downards. She was barefoot and almost as soaked as Trivia was. Her skin was so pale Trivia could make out shapes and colours. "Er...hello?" Trivia took a step closer to the girl. The girl didn't answer. Promptly forgetting about ma Trivia began to walk towards this strange person. Why was she on that swing, and what was she doing. In her long brown hair was a single yellow flower that looked untouched by the rain. "Hello, miss, can I help you?" Trivia touched the girl's shoulder. She looked up at Trivia with a scowl. Trivia could see abhorrence etched into her face. Trivia let go in the fear of she coming to harm. Although as their eyes met the corners of the girl's mouth preceded into a smile. It was barely a smile but Trivia knew that this girl meant her no harm. Rain drizzled down her hair and then slowly fell to the ground. On her arm a serpent writhed, a viper. It looked very intimidating, intertwined with this beautiful and almost celestial-looking girl. "Do not be alarmed, Trivia," the girl said in a voice that should have belonged to an angel, "I have gifts for you. These shall help you overcome the great losses in your life. You may be too young to understand this but I feel now is where your journey shall begin." the girl reached inside her gown and pulled out a small skull. A single crack was apparent in the cranium. Trivia stepped back, startled a little but not afraid. The girl lay it in Trivia's hand and closed her ifngers around it. "Th-thank you I guess-" "Wait, Trivia, there is more," The girl pulled the flower out of her hair and tied it into Trivia's. It was a goregous little thing. "Thank-" "And finally..." The rain bucketed down heavily as the girl gave Trivia her third gift. From her sleeve she pulled out a small jar containing (what Trivia thought to be) a whisp of silver smoke. It's movement was intriging. Trivia raised it from the girl's hand and stared at it. The jar was thin and in a shade that matched Trivia's emerald eyes. The cork at the top held was the only thing that trapped this whisp from escaping. "Thank you..." Trivia finally managed to get in. The girl nodded and without warning she swun backwardsstraight into the branches. Before she disappeared Trivia tohught she saw tears in her eyes. In fact, she was certain of it... *** It didn't take long for Trivia to get home. The whisp acted as a light. At that time the rain had gotten even worse and lightning could be seen in the distance. "Ma, I'm home," Trivia said loudly. Nobody answered. Trivia devided her mother was just sleeping and turned the handle. The mahogany door creaked open. Before entering Trivia glimpsed over at the oak tree. The girl was certainly gone. Trivia thought that was odd but it didn't linger for too long in her mind. Inside it was dark, the whisp equaled barely enough light to see her own hand in front of her face. She reached into her blouse and pulled out a match. He struck it against the wall and watched as the orange flames danced across the room making shadows on the wall. Trivia lay the skull down on the floor but continued holding the whisp. "Ma, I'm home," Trivia called but then she saw something on the ground. She screamed, the sight was most brutal and sickening indeed! She rushed over to her mother's fallen body. Blood spurted out of her head. "Ma!" Trivia gasped and cradled her mother's head. Flecks of blood stained her fair hair. Trivia began to cry. Painful memories began to reap her mind. She was at the river with her father. That was the night she lost him as well. Trivia laughed, she had never felt so happy in her life. She had the most wonderful father in the world. "Again shall we?" her father smiled. He was a tall handsome man with a crop of rich dark hair and furry moustache. He bent down and picked up a pebble and threw it across the river. It skidded and plopped on the other side of the bank. It was a hot summer's day and the sun was showing them no mercy. "Again! Again!" the four year old Trivia giggled. "Alright," her father was about to throw again. "No! No! No, no, no, no, no!" Trivia sobbed into her mother's chest. It was at that moment she realised she was not alone in the house. Scattered around her mother's body were disembodied limbs. Her eyes went wide with fear. Terror ruled her mind. At the far end of the room there was an old scythe, bloody and chipped. The edges had been recently sharpened. Next to the scythe was a piece of ragged material, Trivia realised it was from a cloak (her mother was a seamstress). They meant nothing to her, her parents were both dead. She was just a frightenend little girl crying in the middle of a bare room. Nobody would come to rescue her like they did in the books her father used to read her. Nobody even cared. She wished she was stronger than this. If there was a way to make the pain go away, any way, she would take it. Her wish was half-granted. As she backed away from the horrific scene she stepped on the little jar the girl had given her. It cracked underneath her shoes. She took no notice until the whisp was released into the air, gradually it began taking form. Trivia spun round, her hair whipped the air around her. The whisp was growing and squirming, beginning to take shape. Trivia bit her lip, her tears stopped dead in their tracks as if they had turned to ice. The thing in front of her was definately human-like but his features were so grotesque. It looked as if his face had been mutilated or mangled. He wore the robes of a monk and appeared to be carrying a set of gold scales. Around his neck hung a necklace made from miniture skulls. His overall body-shape was strange. It was thin and lanky yet had an essence of beefiness. He had little hair as the top of his head has been crushed, or atleast looked as if it had. Trivia shivered with fright. Attempting to flee the house Trivia was noticed by this being. She noticed in his hand was a black trident. The entity raised his arm, Trivia took a few steps backwards. "Trivia, do not be afraid, I am here to ease your pain," it spoke in a distorted voice, as if everyone in the world spoke together and the voices meshed. Trivia couldn't even tell it's gender. The tip of It's fiery red hair were the same silver shade of the wisp that Trivia knew it as. As this "thing" spoke to Trivia the skull in the corner began to lurch. A jade-coloured viper slid out of one if it's sockets. In it's jaws was a small, shiny, red apple. It slithered about the floor towards Trivia. The claimer of the scythe was going to have a very busy century... "Wh-who are you?" Trivia stuttered to it. "I. Am Satan, an angel," the voice sounded cold and extremely disturbing. "C-can you help me Satan?" Trivia was still unsure about this creature. If it was trapped in that jar it had to be for a reason. She didn't even notice the viper writhing up her arm and twisting it. "I am not entitled to help. I am just here to give you a choice. If you accept my offer it shall ease your pain." "I accept!" Trivia blurted it out without even thinking. The apple gleamed menacingly. For a fraction of a second it appeared that Satan was glaring at the serpent which caused Trivia to follow Satan's gaze. "SNAKE!" she screamed and swatted at it's jaw. The fruit flew out of it and soared in the air before plummeting to the ground and rolling into the ragged piece of black cloaking found next to the scythe. It's reflection shone brilliantly in the scythe. "Get it off!" Trivia began jumping around trying to shake it off. "ENOUGH!!" Satan exploded, the disembodied limbs began to scuttle away into the darkness (out of Trivia's notice), "now my dear girl, I need you to sign this contract. You shall feel relief and you won't even remember this has even happened!" "I don't have a-" Out of thin air quill appeared. It was glowing a dangerous shade of red. The viper began writhing around Trivia's arm as if trying to get her attention. She took no notice of it and instead reached for the quill but soon realised there wasn't an inkwell. "There isn't any-" "Of course not my dear. We need a special kind of ink for this. We all have it, it's just to prove it was signed by you since you'll forget all about this day later on." "Er, sure..." Without warning Satan poked the quill into Trivia's left shoulder, she clenched her teeth because of the pain. As Satan extracted the blood Trivia clutched her shoulder. The serpent saw a bridge and migrated shoulders. It coiled itself around Trivia's wound, it's cold skin relieving her of pain. Immediatley Trivia started warming up to her new companion. "Sign here," Satan clicked his fingers and in a moment another glowing ''item appeared, this time it was a document for Trivia to sign. Trivia took the quill and hesitantly wrote her name, because she was shaking so match her signature appeared smudged and wonky. Satan cackled, "Thank you!" Trivia collapsed in a dead faint on top of her mother. The serpent continued to slither around her. Forgotten in the background the scythe lolled to one side, falling on top of the apple and the cloak. It was a grim grim day. But it was also the beginning of a journey... Avarice ''Second to them who seek riches from the blind Doing good for the reward shall put them behind, Showing off their riches and wealth galore There demise shall be full of gore Respecting a deed, a deed so cruel, They will be second to be made a fool, The garden, as far as Trivia knew, was abeyant. Habitated only by the nymphs (and of course Mother Flay who cared for Trivia) it was the only place she could call home. Ever since she could remember she had lived here with Mother Flay. The fairy wouldn't let her out of her sight, but since tommorow was Trivia's fourteenth birthday Mother Flay had no choice but surrender to age. She would have to let Trivia go out into the world by herself. It wasn't going to be an easy task, that was for certain. The garden was invisible to human eyes, it was a magical place. Supernaturality ruled there. Exotic plants pushed their way through the calm, placid, crystal clear waters surrounding the garden like a moat. Each fountain showered not water but gems upon the nymphs as they bathed. Apples and pears grew on all the trees and as soon as one was picked another one would spring into place, big red and ripe. Trivia watched the children play, they wore crowns of ivy and magnolia upon their fair hair. That's how every nymph looked. Pretty teenaged girls with blonde hair and locks of flowers and beads on their flawless skin. Trivia was used to them mocking her for her "unusual" hair colour. Trivia didn't mind this, she was actually glad since Mother Flay would do something horrible to them like turn them into a toad for a day. Besides, Trivia was prettier than all the nymphs put together. Her look was more natural. She didn't adorn herself with jewelry of any kind. The night before her fourteenth birthday, Trivia sat at the lake. She dipped her toes into the fridgid but relaxing waters. Despite the beautiful plants and jewels around her, Trivia couldn't help but feel something was missing. An empty hole had opened up in her heart since before she could remember, she touched her shoulder and winced. "Sweet dreams," Satan cooed as he ruffled her long hair. In his hand he held a bottle that undoubtebly contained Trivia's soul. Without further a word and simultaneously with a clap of thunder, Satan disappeared in a clap of thunder. He left no trace except for a faint smell of lead and a whisp of the same silver smoke. Satan had cheated out another soul. His reign of terror would never end, no hero could stop him. No hero whatsoever. Trivia stared at the wound, it looked somewhat like a single flame. She held her skull in her hand, although she hadn't the faintest idea where it came from, she realised it was important. "Eden..." Trivia whispered into one of the sockets. A viper slithered out and immeditly locked itself on Trivia's arm. Trivia knitted her eyebrows with her free hand and began to stroke her pet. Eden slinked around Trivia's limb, occasionally stopping for no apparent reason. Eden always made Trivia feel slightly better, his antics were always entertaining to watch. "Trivi!" a shrill high pitched voice called. There was no mistaking that voice, it belinged to Mother Flay. Mother Flay was a kind old fairy but once she loved something there was no parting with it. Trivia had avoided her all day but had gotten careless at this particular hour. She jumped up, splashing water all over a few mischievous nymphs who were about to play a prank on her. "Not today, Daphne," Trivia chuckled, Eden hissed at the angry blonde nymph. "One day I'll get you, reck-head!" Daphne screamed in her usual drawl. Trivia took no notice and just bolted off leaving Daphne to dry her soaking hair. Daphne was Trivia's rival. In fact, nemesis. She was everything Trivia despised, stuck up, vain, stubborn and most of all jealous. ''She was rather good at hiding her envy from the rest of the nymphs but Trivia saw right through it. Trivia had an unnatural gift of reading emotions. She could tell exactly what people were feeling from just looking at their faces. "TRIVI!" Mother Flay shouted. An old horned-owl shuddered. It was a dark night, darkest night the garden had ever gotten. This had to be Mother Flay's doing. Since it was her last night with "Trivi" it was her last night of happiness. Mother Flay was a plump little fairy, upon the bridge of her small bump of a nose sat a pair of extremely large spectacles. She wore a pale blue ball gown, sort of like Trivia's white gown but a lot wider and firmer. It was a wonder how she ever got through the archway of the garden. "Yes mother?" Trivia said in her "good-obediant-little-angel" voice. Mother Flay insisted Trivia call her "mother". She never insisted any of the other girls to call her this and it always bothered Trivia. Trivia knew Mother Flay wasn't her real mother, she could tell by looking at her tower of white hair upon her round head. And her translucent baby blue wings. They looked nothing alike but Mother Flay acted as if they did. "Oh, Trivi!" Mother Flay greeted her favorite girl with a collosal hug that would have crushed Daphne. This made Trivia happy, she had more perciverance, more resiliance than Daphne or any of the other nymphs did. Mother Flay began creating jewels and riches out of thin air. Trivia had no clue as to what they could be for. The pile of rubies and garnets mounted high into the ivy infused walls. Once in a while Daphne and the other nymphs sneaked by and stole some of them behind Mother Flay's back. Daphne would stick out her tongue as she passed. "Ah, here we go," Mother Flay magiced up a golden pocket watch. Eden watched it with curiosity. It was a small object, no bigger than the palm of Trivia's hand. The numerals were all roman and the chain was about thriteen inches long. "Er...mother?" Trivia looked astonished. "Yes dear?" Mother Flay looked up at her. "What is that for?" "Oh, well, you'll find out soon enough dear," Trivia didn't like Mother Flay's ominous tone very much, but she kept to herself. She was never outspoken of disobediant, she was basically the "nice-girl" within the garden. Mother Flay hovered towards her (she never walked, even if her life depended on it) and tied the watch around Trivia's neck. Instantly Trivia held it up to her face, it looked ordinary but Trivia knew it was not. Another question hung in Trivia's mind. "Mother Flay, then what are the gems for?" Trivia asked. Mother Flay looked over her shoulder at the devious nymphs and shot them murderous glare. ''Too murderous of a glare. The nymphs retreated back to the lake for the night, knowing that when Mother Flay was in bad mood what she would do with them. "Well dear, you see, conjuring up something like that isn't really my specialty, I'm too used to making this place beautiful, my magic must have misunderstood my intentions. Ah well, better get a good nights sleep. Big day ahead of you..." The last sentence was hard and forced. Mother Flay started sobbing but stopped just before Trivia could ask her how she was feeling. Without another word Trivia was sent to bed. Trivia's chambers were inside a dazzling cave full of wonders and mysteries. Her bed was woven by Mother Flay herself (as she thought that manual labour showed more gratitude than doing something by magic) and made from roses, bluebells and violets. Trivia undid the yellow flower in her hair and set it by the small skull in which Eden had already slinked into. Trivia stared up at the roof of the cave. The emptiness inside her was growing, she could feel it. She had forgotten how it came of her. All she knew was that she was about to lose the only person she had. It broke ker already shattered heart into micro pieces. Outside she heard hushed whispers, Daphne was about to play another cruel trick on her. Infuriated she leapt out of her bed and stormed off to confront the nymph. "Ssssh, you might wake dreck-head-" Daphne hushed her friends but felt Trivia's presence before she could finish. "I think dreck-head is already awake," Trivia said poisonosly. Daphne and the others jumped into the water, they knew Trivia couldn't swim. "Oh shut up! Your just jealous because your human and can't stay here forever like us!" Daphne called. "Why would I want to stay here with you?" fired Trivia. Daphne couldn't find an answer. She just taunted Trivia with her wonderful jewelry she had just pulled from the sea-bed. "Oh, I have so many lovely jewels but I need more, can you help me Trivia? Oh, wait, you don't have any jewels!" Daphne mocked. The other nymphs burst out in laughter. Anger boiled inside Trivia but she just said one sentence: "errete es korakas!" Daphne was baffled. She had no idea what that meant and neither did Trivia, she just blurted it out. Trivia said nothing more, she just went back to bed. The vast hole in her body bigger than ever. She could no longer smile. She was in hell. Hubris Third to those who worship none but them, Believing oneself to be a perfect gem, Thinking they are great, the best, the lord, Are nothing but emns spread by the sword, Accepting a deed, a deed so cruel, They shall be third to look like a fool, That day was the most dreaded day Trivia could remember. It was her final day with the only person she knew to call "mother". In reality, Trivia didn't feel too ''upset. It was her only chance to show the world she could be strong and independant. She felt compelled to stay in the magical garden forever, teasing Daphne and the others and being surrounded by beauty every second of the day. But if felt as if it was her ''duty ''to leave. If she didn't leave now, she wouldn't leave anyday. Trivia awakened to the sound of blue birds chirping. This was always her wake-up call. She was never forced to awake at this particular time but did it as it was Mother Flay's wishing. If she was excited about this day she was very well adapt at concealing it. In fact, she frowned upon the whole situation. She always thought of it in a new perspective. If one were to ask her if she saw the glass half-empty or half-full she would just shrug and reply that "half a glass of water cannot reflect our personalities. All I see is a beverage, nothing more or less," She hardly had an optimistic or negative personality. She was, average at best. Not a cheerful nor sadistic. She was just a person, sometimes she acted with evil but mostly strived for what was right. She needed to take many twists and turns, and meet many dead ends and false roads before she would reach her destination. If it be good or bad, she believed everything to be "pre-decided, not by fate, but by logic," She always told the few nymph friends she had that "God doesn't play with dice," and nobody could persuade her others. Stubborn wouldn't be the most accurate word to describe her. It wasn't hard to get dressed, she had only one gown which she slpet in. It was easy enough to wash. She just had to dip it in the spring at the back of the cave, and what a beautiful cave it was. The waters there were considerably cleaner than the ones which the nymphs lived in. She was grateful for all this yet she didn't really need it. But by no means was she perfect. She wasn't your typical herione. She felt that same worthlessness and grief others felt, althought she didn't actively portray it, it could be sensed. It could be sensed that inside her she had just lost a hard and long fought war. She gathered her few belongings that were scattered around the cave, first it was her small skull which held Eden inside (he was still slumbering), secondly she re-tied her yellow flower into her hair, thirdly she wore her golden pocket watch around her neck, tucking it into her gown. Shakily she tiptoed outside, careful not to look at the sunlight (sunlight ''really annoyed her). Her quick pace was considerably hard to keep up with. The smell of freshly cut flowers pushed its way though Trivia's nostrils. The sun was peaked high in the sky and every plant shimmered in the sunlight. This was unusual as it was morning but then Trivia reminded herself that Mother Flay, despite her unthreatning nature, was a very powerful fairy. A little bluebird was perched on a tree and it appeared to be singing a song Trivia knew. She hummed along, very quietly. The tune was slow, almost like breathing. In fact, exactly ''like breathing. All other sounds were obscure except this one insignificant bird song being sung by this one insignificant bird. It wasn't a special song, or a song that stood out against others but it was Trivia's favourite. The grass was soggy, the dew nymphs had been busy that night. They were small girls, only children with little fine paintbrushes they used to wet the grass. It was a mircale how they did it but Trivia seemed to recall there were hundreds of them, all brood of a nymph queen. Trivia didn't know the details but she heard some of the nymohs talking about how there was a giant hive-like structure at the center of the forest were their mother lived. She also heard them say she was the true owner of the garden and that Mother Flay was sort of like her maid. This pained Trivia as she had never seen this queen, and it proved that even the nymphs had someone to care for them. Trivia did believe this queen existed as some nights she would see Mother Flay wander through some bramble bushes, into the one part of the garden Trivia never had seen. Once in a while she had the nerve to try and follow Mother Flay but realised she would never be able to get through the brambles. They were huge and sharp. She also had a name for this part of the garden: the maze. The reason she called it this was because she heard Daphne saying to her hang that she once got lost through the brambles for ages so there must have been a maze. Trivia smiled at the thought of Daphne frustrated, probably the only fault she knew of Daphne. As memories of Daphne occured she was relieved it would be her last day here. No more teasing, fighting, arguing. None of it. She even heard Daphne make fun of her because of how Mother Flay was bessoted to her. Eden was still slumbering and Trivia had a few more good hours till "the feast" (a small banquet Mother Flay had planned for her, it was supposed to be a surprise but Mother Flay was never good at keeping secrets). She smiled deviously and strolled, barefoot, towards the brambles. It was now or never... *** The musty smell of copper and rotten fruit was unbearable. In fact, the "house" was a little mroe than a shack. It was a small wooden "building" that looked as if it were being held together by magic. Smoke never curled out the chimney and the weeds that interwined it were never cut. To any passer-by it would have looked like an abandoned old home, but through those walls (whose wood was chipping and peeling in many places) one man lived there. A very old man who sat all day in his rocking chair smoking a pipe. The fireplace was always empty, he needn't bother himself with chores to do. It was a wonder how he didn't ''freeze ''to death. This man was none other than Wenston II, unknown to anyone. He wore a thin coat of deerskin and had a very long, crooked nose. His beard almost reached down to his waist and he was completely bald. Spots erupted all over his withered face and the only life in him seemed to be in his small, coal-black eyes. If he was seen he was regularly mistaken for dead, because of how immobile he was at times. He never spoke, only grunted and was apparantly non-existant to the small town that wasn't too far from him. His hands were placed on his lap at all times. It appeared he hadn't eaten or drank in ''centuries. Sniffing he turned his head towards the window. Nothing unusual. Then again, what was unusual about his life? Imprisoned in his home for his own vanity. That was about six-hundred years ago. Unfortuneately he was still tied to the abacus of immortality. A strange artifact that bound all human lives together, controlling their fates and futures. Chortling he rubbed his hands together. Appearing as if he had lost all ability to speak. HIs mouth formed into a crooked grin as he watched the mist drift towards his "house". His eyes glinted, appearing to be almost purple. His tongue tried to wrap it's self around words but years of keeping his mouth shut took a toll on him. "A-a-a.....k-k-k-k-k-k-k d.....d-deb mo-o-omento-o-o" ''were the only words that came from his mouth. It was complete gibberish but it must have had a meaning as everything did. He sat back in his chair and waited... He hesitantly lifted his withered hand as if he was about to make a sudden movement that would shape the outcome of the universe itself. Raking his fingers through his dirty tangled mane of dull grey hair he pulled out a a small compass. Grime, stains and spills marked it. Scratched, dirty, beaten. Nobody could possibly want it. *** Unaturally the maze was cold. That was the most distinct feature of it. Everywhere else in the garden was beautiful all year round but this part must have been protected by some kind of magic far more powerful than that of Mother Flay. Trivia wondered if that was even possible. The hedges surrounding her were entangled dead roots, ocassonally she would see a dead leaf fall from them. The soil was hard and grey, almost like concrete. Nothing could live here. Thorns spouted from every direction, trapping her in. She regretting ever coming in. "Now, how can I possibly get out of here?" she wondered to herself. It was rare for her to speak to herself. Perhaps fear played a role in condeming oneself into madness. Although fear is an illusion spread by madness. Trivia urged herself forward. Every step she took felt as if a thousand knives were thrust into her body. She was seeing the same hedges and groves all over again. An endless circle repeating itself. Infinite paths leading away from where she stood. How could she predict which one to choose. Wondering how the nymphs managed to escape this trap, Trivia became besotted with attempting to find the right path. It felt as if Trivia's intelligence was imbapical, as if the maze itself was draining her logic and her sanity. After a few more minutes of wandering around aimlessly she finally came to the conclusion she was, as she put it, "helplessly lost". Although it can be deduced as un understatement she clearly stated the phrase in lamprphony. Berenexed she impoginated her decisions in esking the the many paths. Trivia often considerend the nymphs nihilarians but she was started to think differently. Recalling of what the birds told her nudiustertian she realised that during the agriculture festival which had taken place on that date the nymphs revealed the secret of the maze to the prenymphs (nymphs-to-be). Even though Trivia was not permitted to be present at the festival since she posessed no magical capabilities she had to hear the information by the birds which explained everything in vivid detail. The sheer complexity of the secret was seclouth. Trivia never knew the nymphs could create puzzles with such complexity. She had understimated there attributes. The puzzles were well abditive amongsted the branches. Firstly noticing that the games were not written in nymphish (the languge which everyone in the garden spoke) but rather elfish. Elfish was a remote language Mother Flay taught Trivia. It was what the elves spoke. The elves were a race of majestic humanoids that lived west of the garden. Trivia had never seen one up close. Surprised to find that the nymphs had an elfish tongue Trivia remembered that the nymohs and the leves were related. It was all very complicated but it seemed that nymphish was a ''branch ''of elfish. Studying the puzzles closely she determined that in order to solve them she had to think like a nymph. Trivia ignored her abiotrophy. She thought that it was just nymphly magic that was causing her to slip. Sweat ran down her palms as though it were sweltering. Aboulia had completely consumed her mind. SHe felt abject as she attempted to figure out the impossible combinations of letters and numbers. It took skill and patience to proceed to victory. Her head was aching now as if it had been struck with an aboutsledge. Clumsily building a mental list of all possible answers to the first pattern. It seemed as if speech all together had left her. She didn't say a single word as she worked. Oblivious to the world around her. Her list abscinded. She wanted to absquatulate as fast as possible. Cautious as the entagled hedges were acanaceous. Finally and without warning Trivia looked up with a triumphant smile. It was slight, the kind of smile one gives when they have achieved the impossible but are too humble to gloat. Very carefully she recited the words that were in her mind: "''Regnam adr esso sihelloite". Instantly the hedge receeded revealing a new path. Trivia followed it only to come to another dead end. She began searching for other puzzlements. Keenly staring at every vine with pursed lips. "Hmmmm," Her achroous mood was enlightened a little once she managed to expose a potential contender. This riddle was much harder than the first one. It was beggining to advesperate. Trivia wqas certain Mother Flay was looking for her. It seemed aeviternal. Adisperting the riddle little by little Trivia was sure that it made no sense. It was absurd! THere must have been a trick played somewhere in the wording. Revising her steps and using all of her brainpower Trivia was still unable to decipher it. Countless times she tried but failed. She wasn't hower affruex. Her feelings strange, a mixture between impatience, intolerance, anger and guilt. Trivia was beggining to get hold of it when a soft hand tapped her on the shoulder. Swivelling round she found it was a tall, handsome man sitting upon a great white stallion. He wore magnificent red uniform and carried a bow and arrow. His arms were long and he was of well build. His black hair came down to his waist and his eyebrows were thin. His chin was strong and masculine and his eyes as sharp as a hawks. "Evening, fair maiden! Let me introduce myself," he leapt from his horse and took Trivia's hand, confidently pecking it, "I am the great Sir Albin of Narcium. It appears you are lost in this here maze, are you not?" "I-" Trivia was rather rudely interrupted. "Lo! I may be of assistance! Ride with me and we shall be together in Narcium!" "But-" "Do not protest by means of distance! My noble steed, Xrium, is the fasted alive," "I never knew you lived in the garden," Trivia managed to cut in quickly. "Garden? What garden? This maze is the only way out of the great city of Narcium!" "I think you're mistaken," Sir Albin did not answer, he just gazed at Trivia's bossoms in agastopia. When Trivia noticed this she gave Sir Albin a hard slap. Appaled and offended Trivia walked on leaving the affrayer rubbing his cheek. "Fair maiden, wait!" Sir Albin mounted his horse and rode towards Trivia, "Please, let me aggrate you,". With that Sir Albin pulled out a violin from seemingly nowhere and began to play an awful tune. Trivia covered her ears as the hopeless Sir Albin began singing; "The great kingdom of Narcium, the land were riches lie! That is where I a from and that is where I shall die! It's golden valour is unmatched by any other state! It's beauty shines all year round in the sunshine and the slate-" Trivia had left him once again. Sir Albin frowned and suddenly sprinted towards Trivia who had resumed trying to solve the riddle. He grasped her arm and covered her mouth as she gasped (but soon let go in pain when she bit him). He violently threw her upon his horse and rode off... *** Emotions danced around inside the mirror. The glass distorting every image it saw. It was a large mirror, ornate and bold. It was crafted with the finest wood and splending carving. The only thing wrong with it was it was broken. Imperfect. In front of the mirror stood a small boy. He was so thin he looked as though he was starving. He stared at his broken reflection. Cooing and giggling every so often. He wore nothing but rags. He seemed to have not noticed he was sitting at the end of a narrow passage that led off into a maze. A large, dark maze. Roots and vines grew around him, he didn't care. He was too busy with himself. If only he knew what would become of him. Narcissus of Narcium was an arrogant twit. He was riding one day on his horse but had gotten lost. It was long since his equine partner had departed him. His ambitions were great although the fates decided to punish him as they deemed his intentions "impure". He had no need for food nor drink. He felt no hunger nor thirst. His unrequited love for his reflection was all he required. His once regal uniform was tattered and torn, he was a prince. Escaping the clutches of his father Narcion was not a simple task but somehow Narcissus managed to do it. Though he was only of eight he could ride better than any mortal man. Or so he believed. Sloth Fourth to those who care not but laze, Wasting precious working days, They care not for riches or kingship, Only idleness alone will force them to slip, Accepting a deed, a deed so cruel, They will be fourth to look like a fool, Sir Albin was not a comfortable partner to ride with. He had Trivia tied and gagged for the whole journey. Trivia hated to admit it but she was helpless. There was no point in squirming, she just had to wait until the oaf finally co-operated. Sir Albin rode so fast that everything around them seemed blurred, just random dots of colour forever changing. Trivia looked skywards and so that the sun was high, it was noon. Precisely at that moment Trivia noticed that they were not alone but hanging on to the stallion's sweeping tail was a gnome! Trivia had never seen a gnome before. It was quite short (about five foot) with a red cap and bucked teeth. He wore nothing but rags. Trivia figured it was a slave but then reminded herself that the High Council had banned slavery. Therefore she assumed it was a stowaway, she couldn't have been farther from the truth. *** The High Council were the leading power in all of Thrae. From the Southlands to Agelon and everywhere in between. Every race did have their own leaders, religion and customs but the leaders could only serve under the Prime Councilor. If the king of the fauns did something that the Prime Councilor did not agree with he would be forced to abdicate the throne (sometimes even be executed). The court consisted of creatures of either human or more than half-human heritage. Humans were hard to come by, they had almost been wiped out because they were so fragile. The Prime Councilor (Bartholomew Jenkins) was a fat old fool who wore a silly periwig. His doublechin always muffled his words. The council altogether consisted of eighty-six learned men who deserved to rule. Under the Prime Councilor was a Deputy Councilor (in this case Mason Adams). The council itself was held in a massive tower (two giants high!), spiralling well above the ground named Khna-Parmok. Jenkins was not pure human, he was about one six-millionth kobold which explained his plump size. His nephew, Nelag, was Council Physician, an honourable role to doctors. Nelag himself would have been handsome if not for the entire left side of his face was charred and burned and his left eye was under a dark eyepatch. He had curly red hair and wore humble robes. Jenkins stood at the altar at the foot of the long table were the rest of the council sat. Next to the table there hung a bronze cage with inside it an ugly old hag. She had green skin, a long crooked nose which was cursed with a wart and bulging red eyes. She wore black rags and upon her head was a crown of thorns. Her long dirty hair was stained with grey blood. The hag rattled it's cage furiosly. "Quiet, Medusa!" boomed Jenkins from his altar. Some drool stained Jenkins' magnificent blue robes. Medusa refused to halt her noise. "Gandage, the whip if you please," Jenkins calmly said. A short fat man with a long auburn beard and dirty robes stood up. Upon his right eye there was a grimy monocle and upon his fingers he wore many rings. He was Golk Gandage, one third dwarf. In his right hand he carried a long black whip and he cautiosly stepped over to the cage. With a jolt of energy he struck Medusa two blows. Screaming in pain Medusa stopped. Medusa was queen of the hags. She had been held prisoner since the time of Samuel Sempic, the ninth Prime Councilor. Grey blood spurted from her wounds. Many members of the council chuckled. The room which held the long table was very large. Its walls were adorned with tapestries and portraits of previous Prime Councilors. The floor was smooth and clean and every window was stain glass with brilliant images. It was a noble position to be accepted into the High Council, very noble indeed. The altar was stunning, pure gold with encrusted rubies, sapphires and emeralds. It was sculpted to look like a lion with teeth bared and claws ready. It had all been rather quiet till one of the lower councilors, Pierre Arsonne, brought up the subject of Annita the Black Sorceress. A babeldom soon arose amongst the councilors and even Medusa began to rattle her cage. "ENOUGH!" bellowed Jenkins who resumed his post. The room was silent once more. Some of the lower councilors were twiddling there thumbs sheepishly. Jenkins narrowed his eyes. Jenkins picked up his gold baculus (with ornamental lions and rubies) and tapped it on the floor twice. Some higher councilors began muttering. Nelag (who had a post next to his uncle) leaned over and whispered in his ear: "Forgive me, uncle, but I thought that magic was banned?". Jenkins replied in a rather loud voice, "That law has been abolished at the time of this danger,". Hearing this most members of the council whipped out wands or staffs. "That doesn't mean you use magic for everything! Only when you are confronted by Annita or one of her minions!" Jenkins shouted. Instantly the staffs and wands were put away. Jenkings began walking up the table length and back muttering to himself. His voice was inaudible but many of the councilors were sure he was going to say something like, "Annita will not bother us," or "The sorceress will be vanquished soon enough,". To there surprise what Jenkins finally said was neither of the two: "Annita is a powerful enemy and sorceress. She does not abide by our laws and is murdering many innocents. I hate to say it but we are going to war..." The lower councilors shrunk back into there seats frowning while the highers had shocked expressions. Adams was the first to speak, "You cannot be serious!" Jenkins turned towards his deputy with strong blue eyes, "I am..." All of a sudden the cage was being rattled violently by Medusa. Gandage attempted to whip her but as he was about to strike she grabbed it and warded off any councilor who came towards her. Nelag on the other hand had slipped away unseen while the councilors where dealing with the hag. He strode up the winding staircases, his barbocucullus billowing behind him. Once he got to the top of a corridor he checked to see if no-one was behind him. It was cold and dark with no torches to guide him but somehow Nelag managed to find his study. There he pulled out a silvery bottle from his sleeve. On his hand were three sixes written in ink. Nelag laughed quietly but madly as he opened the bottle and the silvery whisp began to rise... *** Sir Albin rode steadily on, once in a while looking at Trivia and smiling while stroking her in a rather offensive way. Sir Albin soon stopped for a drink of water. Trivia could tell they were far from Narcium. The pig left Trivia on his horse while he went to get a drink. The gnome saw his chance. He leapt up onto the horse's back. His fingers were dirty and long and his fingernails yellow and overgrown. Fascinated, Trivia watched him cut the rope and pull off the gag, signalling her to keep quiet. He gave Trivia a baisemain (which she quickly wiped off) and led her into a forest which stood beside the dusty yellow road. The gnome walked surely through the wood, never turning left nor right. He was hurting Trivia's arm yet she did not complain as it was infinately better than being with Sir Albin. Amazed at how quickly they had escaped the woods Trivia was sure it was okay to speak. "Who are you?" Trivia said rather crudley, forgetting her manners. "They call me Derpinshniiphenogs," the gnome said in a queer accent. Trivia giggled but then stopped abruptly. She had no idea what she had just done! This was the first time she had ever laughed in her life. It was a strange sensation, as if some lost part of her had returned, not fully, but a part of it. "You have a lovely laugh mi'lady," Derpinshniiphenogs said. "Err...thank you Dupeenchigeneletigs," Trivia said with difficulty. "No, no, mi'lady, Durr-pinn-schnee-fen-ogs," "Durr-pinn-schnee-fen-ogs," "That's it mi'lady!" "Err...actually my name is Trivia," "Is it know, mi'lady?" "Please stop calling me that," "As you wish, mi'lady," It seemed as if the gnome didn't pay attention to her request. The two were walking on a grassy path next too a stream. They were an odd pair, this beautiful young girl following this ugly buck-toothed man. "Where are you taking me?" asked Trivia, remembering that she was lost. "Oh, to my village, mi'lady," "Why?" "You asked too many questions mi'lady, I am taking you there so you can escaped from Sir Albin," "You know him?" "Yes, I am his slave," Derpinshniiphinogs said this as if it were a small matter. Possibly he did not know slavery was banned. "But it's illegal!" Trivia protested. "I am aware, although there is nothing I can do for I am just a helpless gnome-" Without warning he collpased right in front of Trivia. Shocked, Trivia kneeled down and shook the gnome hard. She turned him over and listened to his heartbeat, it was apparent. In fact, judging by looks, he was sleeping. Trivia was at a loss for words. His deeo slumber was disturbing. Slowing backing away Trivia decided there was no point in standing around. She left the gnome where he was, it wasn't her problem. Besides, if she kept wandering she would come to a village eventually. She walked further on with a feeling of guilt. She decided to turn back and go check on the gnome but just as she took her first step Sir Albin grabbed her and pulled her onto his steed. "Don't you dare try that again!" Sir Albin scolded her as if she were an eight year old girl. Trivia took no notice of him instead she saw her gnomish guide upon Sir Albin's lap. "It was you!" Trivia gasped. Sir Albin sniggered and simply replied: "No it wasn't,". "Yes it was!" "HOW THE HELL COULD I PUT MY IDIOTIC SLAVE TO SLEEP?" Trivia did not reply. Sir Albin thought her silence was a sign of fear and began grooming her. Trivia couldn't help but feel pleasure at this. She let him penetrate her and felt his hand slipping all over her body. His legs were placed in a very inappropriate fashion. The gnome slid of but neither of them took any notice. Sir Albin then slowly began reaching towards her "tender areas". Realising what she was doing Trivia managed to pull into reality. She punched Sir Albin square in the chest, causing him to fall on Derpinshniiphenogs. "Aah! I think I broke my back!" Sir Albin fidgetted. He managed to roll over, revealing a very broken and squashed Derpinshniiphenogs. Trivia, unjust as it was, felt no remorse for the little gnome. She urged the horse forward without Sir Albin who furiously followed in pursuit. When Trivia was sure she had lost Sir Albin she stopped the horse and took a rest under the shade of an old willow tree. She was very tired after that episode. Under the tree she noticed how sleepy she really was. "Just an hour's sleep and I'll find my way back to the garden" she said... Lust Fourth to those who play with kind, Wanting a tender body to settle their mind, Feeling and reaching for hours on end, So frivilous in nature, no-one can comprehend Acceptind a deed, a deed so cruel, They will be fourth to look like a fool... Trivia could not believe how foolish she had been. The peacefullness of the tree played with her ability to think. While she was asleep Sir Albin had once again tied and gagged her. It wasn't until she had gotten to the gates of Narcium that she woke up. Before even getting aggrivated with Sir Albin she soaked in the magnificence of the city in awe. Sir Albin noticed what Trivia was doing and smiled in a lurid manner. He stroked her pilthum for a second and continued on. The gates were gold and stood about fifty feet tall. Higher than a giant! They were shut (obviously) and two gaurds dressed in simple armour stood in front of them. They each carried a small axe. Once they saw Sir Albin coming they opened the gates. It was apparent Sir Albin held some high position in Narcium. The streets were littered with peasants, beggars and lepars. Repulsed at this gruesome sight Trivia turned towards the buildings which were cracked and dirty. Narcium gave the impression of a place long abondened except that in the distance there was a large and almost intimidating castle. Atop its engril was a long flagpole with a single flag bearing the coat of arms of Narcium. Wondering wether they were going to the castle or not Trivia found that the horse had halted. Sir Albin picked her up withut saying a word and put his horse in a stable. Trivia (who was still gagged and handicapped) was being waltzed through the streets on the shoulders of some disgusting fool. Sir Albin stopped in front of a small and unexceptional house. The windows were bricked up and unlike all the other houses there was a door. Sir Albin carried Trivia inside and locked the door. There he sat her down (without removing her gag or ropes). It was a tiny, dimly lit room with a small table. On that table sat a silver dish with some stale bread in it. A sword hung on the wall and around it were mounted swine's heads. Sir Albin looked at the pulchritudinous girl with longing while Trivia glared back with disgust. Slowly, but surely, Sir Albin began seting Trivia free, a large mistake on his behalf. As soon as she had one arm she punched him in the cheek. He withstood the pain and mearly grabbed Trivia's arm, not allowing her to do anything more with it. He kept the gag on (a wise thing to do) and set Trivia down on the floor. There he began removing her clothes. Enraged, Trivia fought him but ultimately had to sucuumb to Sir Albin's power. She was completely naked and lying in the middle of the floor with a man she really hated. Trivia was (as her name implied) intelligent. Of course she made blunders but her output for intelligence overrid them considerably. There was no use fighting for she knew she would lose. Closing her eyes so as not to see the naked Sir Albin was probably the only thing she could do. Sir Albin leaned in close to Trivia and began cooing. Revolting were his words. Sir Albin began slide his hands upwards, often changing position. Finally he lay on top of her and began piercing her. Horrific things happened in that house... *** Sir Gregory Alan Jebediah Maskin was a respected member of the High Council. During his lifetime he had kept close ties with the Prime Councilor and even the monarchs of the many races that inhabitated his "small but amazing world". However when it came to other members of the council he was ruthless. Just yesterday he had stabbed Zachary Endregies for insulting his policies. Only one other member of the council was really friendly to him: Nelag. The young nephew of the Prime Councilor himself proved to be an "ambitious youth". They would spend long days talking about the world and how things worked. In fact it could be said that there was an attraction between the two men. Albikirus, greatest philosopher that ever lived, was admired by many. Maskin was not one of them. In his own opinion he himself was a much better philosopher than that "stuck-up clown". Some accused Maskin of being jealous, not only of Albikirus' amazing abillity but also his dashing good looks and charms. While Maskin was a skinny old man with gangly legs and a monkey-like face, Albikirus was a smooth man with rosy cheeks and straight, hay-coloured hair. The disputes went back to Maskin insulting Albikirus' lycan heritage. Lycans were probably the most frowned upon race, even vampires had some humanity but Albikirus' great grandfather was Binnith "Wily-beard" Mcdamned. Maskin disdained everyone whom he claimed "unclean blooded," even though his own great grand-uncle was an elf. Maskin was satisfied to those beings who belonged to one race only but pure humans were becoming harder to find. *** Was Trivia going to sit back and let Sir Albin take control of her? Certainly not! She looked for an opening and striked it and at the moment she was still looking. A clot of guilt escaped up her throat as she thought about how much she actually enjoyed it. Putting that thought out her mind she began mumbling. Sir Albin noticed that she was calmer than she would be if she was crying out for help. To hear what she had to say he rather foolishly undid her gag. Trivia took her chance. The bit was so hard that it broke poor Sir Albin's skin. He leapt in pain and girned ferociusly. Grabbing a nearby sword he lunged at Trivia who manged to roll to safety. She grabbed her gown and clock (the chain had been torn) and dashed. "Come back you bitch!" Sir Albin roared after her. "Never, nazzard! Pray do excuse me but I must be heading home now, sir!" Trivia mocked as she untied Sir Albin's horse from it's tether and jumped on. The folk were amused at this girl riding off on a knight's horse and began to cachinnate. "I'LL HAVE YOU BURNT AT THE STAKE FOR THIS YOU WITCH!" Sir Albin screamed. Despite his attempts nobody said he was xenobombulating. It was the Sir Albin's idea to present Trivia to the king of Narcium as a sex toy. Now his plans were thwarted. His wit was as blunt at his blade. He had lost his horse, a zaftigian female and worst of all his authority. If the king ever found out he would no longer be Sir Albin but just Albin. Sir Albin walked on feeling disappointed and outraged. As he got to his home he vowed that he would not rest until Trivia was slain... Negligence Sixth to those who deny what there is, Under the wing of golden Ziz, Shrugging off what little they now forever, Till what they accept shall surface never, Accepting a deed, a deed so cruel, They will be sixth to look like a fool, "Sister Magathta hath thou been prophesising thy onct future? Whilst thou aren't forever aleen to the secrets of yelder. Come sit for as far as one shan't see-" the ugly old hag was stopped dead in her tracks by an ominious chill. This hag was Beatrice Endymi, the Oracle of Agastrosa. Endymi wore a filthy black cloak with many holes in it. She was talking to her tall companion. This companion was slender and beautiful with a deadly pale face and patronising purple eyes. Her lips were as red as the blood she spilt and her soul as black as the bodies she burnt. She was Annita. The sorceress went by many names. To the elves she was called Obiothoharia the Foul One, to the dwarves she was Geldretht the Fair, the gnomes, kobolds, leprachauns, imps, sprites, brownies and goblins knew her by Kiophlarika. The hags called by the name Magatha but Annita was the most prominent. It was what the High Council used. Annita was in a simple black gown that formed into a hood pulled over her head. Only the back of her raven hair swarmed around her curved figure. In her right hand she held a long, sleek, ebony staff encrusted with a crimson jewel. It emit rusty smoke wherever it went. The stench was foul to behold. "Calm yourself Beatrice. We are not here to discuss such petty matters. Please tell me if you swear allegiance to the Black Army or not." Annita grew impatient. "Thy allegiance is yours," Beatrice replied hesitantly. "Good, good." the sterness in Annita's face relaxed. The two were discussing these matters high upon the Peaks of Agrest, a mountain range that set the border of Nehalath and Bourimoér. The coldness of these mountains was enough to cause instant death to many races but the hags of the North learned to survive. Hags were very adaptable creatures that could cope with most anything. "Build up your forces Beatrice and follow me into battle with the foe. They shall be crushed!" Annita exclaimed vigourosly at Endymi who turned to head back into Nehalath, country of the hags. Annita also turned to leave but halted before she departed. Her eyes darted across the snow searching for something she had sensed. "Aha! Spying are we!" Anitta lunged forward and swung her staff. Instantly an invisibility cloak levitated into the air and underneath was a poor defenceless gnome. It's rabbit like teeth quivered and it's pigish eyes squirmed in their sockets. The mangled, auburn hair was stained with frost as it backed away cautiosly. The gnome was completely naked except for a small ribbon tied around it's ankles. Annita knew very well that this meant that the gnome was in league with the council. She glared at it in disgust. Without warning she raised her staff and banged it against the cold snow. Jets of purple smoke flew from the base and engulfed the poor gnome. It writhed helplessly and fell dead. Annita smiled. She was satisfied that before the gnome met it's end she got to torture it. In her opinion she was very merciful. She could have tortured it's soul afterwards. "Come Mahdahabilo," Annita beckoned to nothing in particular. Out of the shadows a wily wolf revealed itself. It was large and blue. Blood was dotted around it's mouth and paws. "As you wish, mistress," Mahdahabilo growled. Before following his mistress the beastly general of the Black Army began playing around with the gnomes dead body. How much pleasure it gave him to know that one day a whole ocean of dead bodies would be his to dispose. *** "Sorry I was so late uncle. I promise you it won't happen again," Nelag said sympathetically as he rubbed some herbs on his uncle's wounds. The squabbling Medusa had now began to sucumb to the autgority of the councilors, most of whom were groaning on the floor, blood pools all around. This was what Nelag was for. As he helped his uncle up he began to go on to some other members. Golk Gandage wasn't too severly injured, just a few light scratches covered his arms. A small gnome with a xanthic cap cleared his throat and stood up. He was Borth, the chief vadelect of the Minor Senate (a department of the High Council reserved strictly for the most learned of members). Traditionally servants would not be allowed to represent a seat but Borth was so clever that he had to be admitted. He was a tactical genius and a phenominal warlord. Borth couldn't take a full seat and be elected as a member because he was not human. How he longed to be human. At that moment vafrous Maskin stormed into the room. A set of golden scales were in his hand. He lifted a skinny man by his collar and stabbed him. Nobody in the room even blinked. They were used to Maskin disrupting meetings and killing someone for some odd reason or other. Justice wasn't the strongest of policies in the High Council. Lady Justice herself did not look kindly upon the council. She didn't because she couldn't, Justice is blind. She may have been blind but around her neck she wore the silver scales of an individual's deeds. In her left hat she held a sword and in her right a sack of gold coins. Maskin's vainglory was what caused his downfall. That skinny man was none other than Chancellor Balbapuskaus, an open-minded man with an intelligence level exceeding his peers. He was a valuable member of the council but had gotten a bit to out-spoken for Maskin's taste. Maskin knew that Jenkins would think nothing of this. Jenkins was fine with it. A few members shook there head but they were powerless. Adams bared his pearly teeth and left for his chambers. Nelag knew he had vulnerosed the whole council with his charm over Medusa. Nelag's wound had become xerotic and required moistening. He reached inside his robe and pulled out a isngle vile containing a whispy blue liquid that seemed almost like a gas. He poured it over his hand, just a drop and admired it's gleam that was reflected on his face. His eyes widened with wondour as he rubbed it onto his face. He smiled with satisfaction as it bore down into his cheek-bone and soothed it. He could almost hear ''it speaking to him. Back in the main counciling room Jenkins sighed. He had lost another councilor, an almost pure human at that. "Pour Maskin some wine Gandage," Jenkins gestured to Gandage who fumbled away into another room. Gandage had enough of Maskin's acrasial attitude but was helpless. If only there was a way to strike the tyrant blind and straggle him from his feet. Maskin was alabandical, but did the leading power do anything about it? How can such a bodiment govern?! How did Maskin in the first place get to the council. Maskin himself was not a councilor, as Gandage knew of. Maskin's soul was born aldebine but darkened with every foul word he spouted from his mouth. He was a hydra. A restless serpent who would not fall until a hero killed it. That was how everything was. Gandage decided to become that hero. The scullery where the wine was kept was small and grey with nothing but a few mahogany cabinets and cobwebs. The bottom cupboard was where Gandage found precisely what he was looking for: a bottle of vintage wine. He poured the wine into a goblet and then, slowly, he pulled out a small container of white powder and sprinklied a slight amount into the beverage. Satisfied, Gandage walked back into the room and handed Maskin the goblet. Maskin took it without even blinking, though a triumphant grin adorned the right corner of his face. He pushed the goblet aside ans simply said, in a calm demeanour, "...you expect me to drink this? Golk here has tampered with it." Gandage's eyes grew wide. The poison was colorless, odourless and senseless. How could Maskin have known? Gandage had taken extra precaution to make sure the door of the scullery was closed while the deed was done. "Sabotage!" Jenkins roared from his pedastal. "YOU CALL THIS JUSTICE? YOU ALLOW A MAN WITH NO POWER TO MURDER ONE OF YOUR MOST TRUSTED ALLIES BUT LEAP TO DEFEND HIM WHEN ONE OF YOUR OWN MEN ATTEMPT TO PUT A STOP TO HIM!" Gandage screamed in self defense. Jenkins ran up to Gandage who merely picked him up and threw him to the ground. Gandage then preceeded to rage off like a storm does after it has caused much devastation. Jenkins picked himself up and ordered some councilors to chase Gandage. The councilors refused, of sheer shock more than anything else. Jenkins sighed and returned to his throne-like seat at his pedastal. It had been rough. Jenkins was one of the least effictive High Councilors to ever live, no wonder there was political uprising and revolts during his "reign". Undoubtebly he was not a man of action, letting his ministers do all. Jenkins neglected his post. Everyone wanted him dead. Maskins took a seat at the golden table, an illegal act for non-councilors. Jenkins did nothing except smile in approval at his courage and originality. Thrae was on the presepous of war, conflict had raged since Jenkins took the lead. Even the peaceful far west of Gran Thep Unk was having troubles, Annita's army had swept over them, and the south west islands of Nomiru-ink as well. The Southlands were next. The only state to resist was Hsnipleerr where the giants ruled, but there revolt was crushed soon. There had been many attempts to assinate Jenkins, all failed. Jenkins knew very well that Annita was rallying up the hags, giants and other vile races (including the black dwarves of Nadereshk positioned in the center of Thrae) to crush Hathlumm where the council sat. It's capital Narcium would also surely be deafeated easily. Turning his back on all of this, Jenkins went to bed that night. He knew his slumber would not be disturbed by anyone. His chamber was huge and adorned with tapestries of previous high councilors. The walls were orange and the bed huge and encrusted with jewels. Above Jenkins' bed was a huge tapestry of a large man with a ginger moustache. He was Octavius Withnee, the man who created the High Council and solved thousands of years of discord among Thraeins. History had always told of the High Councilors as heroes who could do wrong. Jenkins believed himself to be such. In total there was fifty-six different councilors who governed until they died. Only a small number were ever pure humans but all of them were close enough that there ancestry would be forgotten along the ages. Jenkins himself was related to the third councilor: Otalp dna Rotatcid who lead a small ragtag army of satyra to defeat the trolls and banished there race to Elixe Dertah, a group of small islands in the Therish Ocean. Jenkins had his room lit by a silver candle. He slipped into his bed and turned it out. He'd worry about his troubles tommorow. Illness ''Seventh to those who inflict great paines, Belieiving their kin to be a horse tied to painful reins, Do they care about the suffering they cause on other folk? These fiends must have been born from damned smoke, Accepting a deed a deed so cruel, They shall be seventh to look like a fool, "The good thing about this world is that there are plenty of ignorant people to share it with," - Tziu Ji Kun The misdeeds of these noble warriors are small in comparison to their gallant achievements. Philosophy was much the debate during it's heyday but now it seemed to decline as working races cared not and stupid races knowed not. This time where war was most likely to break out meant that it had no place in the modern world. The Elvish colonies of Thyrack Nanguasta had only narrowly defeated the small Dwarvish Army back to the border of Melread. Every race kept to themselves. The influence of the High Council was detering every minute. They were about to be overthrown. Jenkins himself was beggining to worry. That was where Albikirus began to shape thought. Those who envied him criticised him, those who admired him worshipped him. He was a majestic man. By no means pure human but possibly closer to it than anyone before him. He believed in an imperfect perfection. An inner circle of deep devotion to the ever-changing present. The crumblings of the experimental war that was about to fall. Enraged armies trying to withold their bloodlust. Albikirus' one goal was to direct people into a world of thought. Albikirus' bald head showed a few liver spots that gleamed in the yellow sunlight. His thick brow that jutted out in front of his analysing grey eyes gave him the appearance of an aged monkey. His chin was weak and sported a long, wispy white beard that reached his knees. His long arms swung as he walked and his thin lips were seldom open. He rarely talked but when he did, he did so with supreme caution. It was if he had spent long years calculating what he would say. Adding tone and volume, character and personality. He was disliked because he was liked and vice versa. Often nobody knew what he was talking about. Many times he was offered the position of the Prime Councilor but each time refused. He knew not of war nor violence. "Philosophy" he said often "is politics with thought," Albikirus was an honest man. His calm approach, good nature and sense of humour gave hope to those worried souls. Another great philosopher, though of the land of Kiunia far in the west, was Hiu Qin Zuio. His influence was as great as Albikirus but his land viewed philosophy differently. Kiunia, the land of culture viewed philosophy as a frivilous activity. The few nazzards Hiu Qin Zuio did reach where impressed, though put off, by his ideas. Among these students was Tziu Ji Kun, another great philosopher. The two men shared very similar ideas (there might have been some homosexuality between them). Alas Zuio was not to survive for long. In his bed-ridden state he left all his works to Kun who was first to spread them wide. Kiunia had finally caught up in though with the north-east. It is said Zuio and Kun were the founders of western thought but another great thinker must be included. Though more of a logician than a scientist Conzu Qang was a great shaper of Kiunia. He was known to a be a round, merry man with a long fu manchu moustache. He and Albikirus argued frequently. Albikiurs could not get on with the alien western thought but it did influence him. On his "Pilgrimage of Knowledge" in 67 GH he brought back many ideas. He met Kun and the two formed quite a friendship. They found they had many ideas that they both shared although Zuio, who had died the previous year, could not have been met. Hatred Scorn Envy Wrath Malice Apathy Gluttony Acedia Despair Fornication Adharma Falsehood Affray Solipsism II Fallibilism Pain Prevarication Conflict Deception Blackmail Stupidity Bloodshed Disobedience Treachory Savagery Desecration Disrespect Famine Oppression Vengeance Hipocracy Pestilence Terror Insanity Starvation III Warfare Insolence Strife Exile Idolatry Temptation Thievery Cowardice Fraud Aviction Deciet Toil Dispute Calamity Disdain Despondence Polytheism Torture Frustration Irritation Blasphemy IV Acrimony Abberation﻿ Abhorrence Annoyance Paraphillia Folly Apostasy Murder Manslaughter Ignorance Infadelity Spite Belligerence Xenilia Mockery Woe Grief Indegence Strife Malice V Parsimony Remorse Distraction Torpor Ire Slander Obscenity Hatred Despair Discord﻿ Injustice Indifference Intolerence Imbresment Tyrrany Vore Sericment Peril Doom Want Death Category:Fiction